The objective of this exploratory study is to develop the plans for a Cancer Center Program with program components in basic and clinical cancer research, educational and training programs, and outreach programs. The specific objective of the planning period described is to determine the approaches, priorities, and conceptual and organizational frameworks most conducive to the development of a Cancer Center. This development will be brought about through collaborative efforts between the College of Human Medicine (CHM) and the College of Osteopathic Medicine (COM) at Michigan State University, their 35 affiliated community hospitals, and a core Basic Science Research Group. The cooperation between the academic institutions and the community clinical resources is the principal consideration in designing a center. The planning grant will provide a means for the coordinated development of needed services and resources and the development of a long range plan for future operations.